


Olympic Interest

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Olympic Interest

Title: Olympic Interest  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #243: Olympic Sports  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Olympic Interest

~

“I love the Olympics,” Harry chirped, curling up next to Severus as he watched the telly.

Severus looked up, frowning. “Beach volleyball is an Olympic sport? Whatever happened to traditional sports like wrestling?”

Harry grinned. “Volleyball isn’t so bad.” A mischievous glint in his eye, he continued, “And wrestling is boring.”

In a smooth move, Severus pinned Harry to the bed, straddling him. “Indeed?” he purred. He ground his hips against Harry’s burgeoning erection. “You don’t appear bored to me.”

“I suppose it’s more interesting if you’re participating,” Harry gasped.

Severus smirked. “I shall strive to keep you interested, then.”

~  



End file.
